Contest story: for RKO Rhodes
by qxzky.co
Summary: I was given the pairing Orton/Reigns, and the theme smiling. How I pictured either man smiling, I'll never know. I tried my best. Slash. For RKORhodes Contest.


Happiness. Ask anyone backstage in the wwe, and they will all say the same thing. Smiles mean happiness. To all the other superstars, a smile was a tool of indication, but to dangerous predators like Orton and Reigns, a smile was always a weapon.

A smile, a smirk, a sight raise of the eyebrow. They were masters of understatement. They could speak volumes with a few words; they could wield the strength of armies with a single glare. So of course, when the men heard they would be sharing a bed for the night immediately, each thought, I get the bed.

It had been a crowded week in New York to begin with. The streets of New York were always crowded, when it wasn't this close to thanksgiving. But as the light snow fell and the wwe rolled into town, the hotel rooms filled very rapidly. So when Cody decided to stay with old college friends and canceled the room without warning, Orton was left out in the cold. He was the property of the Authority: no one wanted to share a room with him. The authority blamed him for not being better prepared, thinking it would make the viper beg for a room. He of course stormed away stubbornly, a slight malicious smirk etched into his face. Moments later, Hunter texted Orton telling him that he would be sharing with Reigns, who requested a room as well. Luckily, Cena had given up his room to stay in a small apartment for the night, leaving a room open for the two men.

Reigns entered the room first. He dropped his bag on the bed and began taking out his things.

"Dibs on the bed," murmured Orton, turning to stare daggers at Reigns.

Reigns gave a low malicious chuckle. "It's so cute how you think you can call dibs." He gave a wide, obviously false grin. "Bed's mine."

At this point, bot Orton and reigns were very tired, so Orton sighed, tossing on a fake cooperative smile of his own. "Flip for it?"

"Fine." Reigns huffed, fishing a quarter from his pocket. "Call it in the air."

"Heads"

The coin flipped several times in its ascent in the air. It fell precariously to the floor, slipping through Reigns' fingers before rolling around on the floor. The coin rolled for a moment before settling into a slight groove in the carpet. Oddly enough, the coin stood straight up in the carpet's depression. Both men looked at each other with a weary sigh, and Reigns ran to the bathroom, standing in the doorway as Orton frowned at him.

"Ya snooze, ya lose, Orton." He said with yet another fake grin.

Reigns finished in the bathroom quickly, slipping into the bed quietly as Orton headed for the bathroom. Orton gave Reigns a fake grin as he headed for the shower.

Orton finished his shower and slipped into the bed as well. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the mattress.

The next morning, Reign's awoke to Orton nuzzling into his chest shamelessly. A genuine smile that he had never seen before graced Orton's lips as he slept peacefully. Rather than shake Orton awake, As Reigns often did hen Ambrose or Rollins fell asleep on his chest, He simply cleared his throat and sat up. Orton's head fell into Reign's lap and he awoke slowly, with a low groan.

"Hey, while you're down there..." Reigns said, smirking slightly as Orton's face was pressed into his groin.

"Fuck you" Orton sat up wearily. "Ugh. I feel like shit."

"That's nice, princess, because you look like shit too."

Orton stood and headed into the bathroom. "Ah, you still love me though." He said in an offhand manner. The smirk that Reigns wore slipped slightly into an expression of deep thought for a moment, before Reigns recovered himself and tossed back a witty retort.

"Up yours, Orton!"

A low chuckle rumbled past the bathroom door as Orton stepped into the shower. Since no one was looking, Reigns let his head fall back onto the pillow, happening to take a deep breath; he smelled Orton in the pillows and smiled slightly. _Wait, what?_ He sat up with a start and shook his head. There was no way Reigns would ever enjoy smelling another man. _We don't do that pansy shit_ He told himself that as Orton strolled from the bathroom, waist wrapped in a towel.

Reigns' mouth went dry for a moment before he turned away to look at a random spot on the wall. Orton noticed his behavior and quipped, "Like what you see, Reigns? Is that a remote in your lap, or are you just happy to see me?" he smirked and crept closer to Reigns with a predatory glare.

Reigns caught this look and returned it, standing and looking Orton in the eye with a smirk. "Not a remote, Orton. Want to do something about it?"

Orton glanced down, then back up. "I might be inclined to help you out. Do you want me to help you out? Huh?" Orton tugged at the waist of Reigns' tenting briefs.

"Maybe I do, Orton. We can help each other. I can give as good as I get, you know." Their interaction became a small posturing match, as one would try to dominate the other. All of a sudden, Reigns grabbed Orton's face and kissed him firmly. Both men battle for dominance for several minutes. Reigns broke away, pushing Orton onto the bed and holding him down with a forearm. Both men tossed around the bed for a few minutes, neither man relinquishing dominance as they rubbed their engorged erections against each other through their underwear. Several bass filled groans floated into the air. Every second of contact sent out a blissful spark of pleasure as they sped up their motions. Both reached into each other's briefs and began stroking, Reigns holding his frame up with one arm as he stroked Orton with the other. Orton quickly rolled Reigns onto his back as he rubbed him slowly, after spitting into his palm.

Reigns was gripping and releasing his fingers as he pumped Orton, and before long, in a few seconds, their panting and groaning gave way to a low growl as they both unloaded on each other.

The panting faded into nothingness as they enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasms. A smile graced both their faces as they kissed again, and it was a smile that would return, once they were told to share a bed the next night. As each walked away from the other, neither man needed to look back. Both thought, _His ass is mine._


End file.
